Two Can Play at that Game
by mhardy101
Summary: Chelsea returns after a quadriceps injury and is trying to avoid her past which happens to have a Viper in it; Brittney is the current Women's champ and nothing is stopping her but will feelings toward a certain Superstar also feelings get in the way?


Okay guys, MHardy101 here. I know I have a current story going on but I just thought of this story with my best friend and we are going to give it a test run. Let me assure you that there wll be plenty of characters in it even you Nexus lovers out there. I will be teaming up with my best friend and new user, BrittneyWatts97. So if any questions either ask me or her. I hope you enjoy this.

**MHardy101 and BrittneyWatts97**

_Monday Night Raw_

August 16, 2010

Phoenix, Arizona

"Here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Brittney!" Lilian Garcia's voice yelled throughout the arena. _Undo it _by Carrie Underwood blasted on the speakers as a woman about 5'4 with shoulder length brown hair celebrated after a grueling match against Beth Phoenix. She was just raising her hand up that was holding the belt when all of a sudden the arena goes black. The lights flickers for a few moments and when they turned back on, Brittney swirled around and faced a woman she never thought she would see again.

_Chelsea._

Chelsea makes a belt motion around her waist and then kicks Brittney in the gut and does her devastating finisher, The Beautiful Dreamer. Brittney is sprawled out in the ring and Chelsea looks up into the crowd and smirks before climbing out of the ring and making her way backstage.

* * *

_Men's locker room_

Everyone was watching from the locker room, they were all shocked that Chelsea was back from her long break when she broke her quadriceps.

A certain Viper looked around and amirked _'yea now this is going to be a divas feud worth watching.'__Diva's Locker-room_

* * *

"Chellllllllsssseeeeaaaaaaaa!" Brittney yelled as she pounced on her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? I thought you couldn't? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Chelsea chuckled "Brit, calm down. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." She gave her best friend since they were little a giant hug. They met each other in kindergarten when Brittney had won the crazy hair contest. Chelsea had been envious of her but they had worked it out. Ever since then they had each other's back. "What about you Miss Women's Champ? How does it feel to be the head woman out of the whole WWE?"

Brittney smiled and said "It feels really good, but its a lot of work."

Chelsea smiled, and said '"Yeah, I can imagine.'' Then they announced the next match, it would be Brittney vs. Taylor Wilson for next _Monday Night Raw _with Chelsea as the special guest referee. "Ooohhh, this is gonna be good. Prepare to be scared Brit." With that said, Chelsea turned and walked out of the locker room.

Brittney just stared after her. "That girl sometimes is nuts."

* * *

_Roosevelt Hotel_

Brittney was walking toward the reception desk to check in to her room for the night. As she got up there, someone got in her way. She looked up and saw a man she has had a crush on forever. John Cena.

"Hey champ" John says. "Girl you were looking hot tonight with the Women's Champion all though you are probably going to have some competition now that Chelsea is back."

Brittney blushes "Thanks John. Glad to know that I have competition but you also thought I was hot. And isn't champ you're saying, Mr. WWE Champion?"

"Well, you know how I do. How about I treat you to a drink tonight at the bar? We need to catch up a little unless you already have plans." John asks. Brittney stands there debating whether she should or should not. John Cena just asked her out for pete's sake. But Chelsea just got back and she wanted to talk with her. _'Oh well, Chelsea will understand.'_

"Sure John, I would love to."

* * *

_Chelsea's POV_

I'm walking down the hall to go to room 364 which is the room Brittney and I are sharing. I push the elevator to go up to the third floor and wait patiently. In my opinion I think this is going to be a great feud against my best friend after all these years. I had been sideline from a serious injury that took place a few years ago. Back then it was all chaos and I am glad to get rid of the past. The elevator dongs and I step in and press the 3rd floor button and lean back against the elevator wall. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings so I didn't know I was sharing an elevator until I heard a voice that I have been trying to avoid after all these years.

"Chelsea, long time no see."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review if you like it so far.**


End file.
